Too be in Love
by Senselessness by Dance
Summary: Jeanette is falling for Alvin, but Alvin loves Brittany, and Simon is still in love with Jeanette. How can this all work out for the bettter? love square JxS AxB
1. Feelings and New Changes

Lately Jeanette has been having this strange feeling about Alvin. All off a sudden she been loving his dare devil side and that famous grin off his. She would melt in his sapphire blue eye. If only he would pay attention to her. She has completely forgotten all about Simon. Every time the Chipettes would go to the chipmunks house Jeanette use to go to Simon and study like they always do. They would do it just to get be with each other. Now Jeanette has been following Alvin around like a lost puppy. Everyone seemed confused about her actions especially Simon, but everyone else seem to shrug it off. Jeanette was at home writing in her dairy.

_Dear dairy at school Alvin was smelling really good today I love his cologne I can just inhale it in all day. For some reason I been really attractive to those beautiful blue eyes that can make you just melt. I just can't get him to notice me__**. **__Maybe I can make myself look hot and he would pay attention. THAT__IT! I know what I have to do. Bye for now Jeanette._

Later that night Jeanette decided to ask Brittany to give her a makeover. "Um Brittany … can you give me a makeover am really tried of my old look" Brittany looked completely shock she always thought Jeanette loved her look but hey who is she to turn down an opportunity like this. "Sure jean let go". When they got the bedroom Jeanette sat at Brittany's vanity mirror. The first thing Brittany had to do was to wash and blow dry Jeanette's hair. She took out her hot pink Chi iron and flat iron Jeanette's hair and bumped the end to give it more volume. Next were clothes Brittany decided to go with a jean mini skirt and purple ruffle blouse. She knew that Jeanette has never wore heals a day in her life so she thought it would be easier to go with black flats (uh hello black it go with everything). She took out Jeanette's contacts and helped her put them in. Next thing was make up Brittany choose the right colors to match her green eyes. When Jeanette looked in the mirror she could not believe it. She looked like a whole new person. 'This would really get Alvin's attention' Jeanette thought. When Brittany walked over to Jeanette "So trying to impress someone huh?" Brittany thought she was trying to impress Simon. Anyone could tell she liked him ever since they meet. "Umm yeah you can say that" Jeanette said while blushing.

The next day Jeanette walked down stairs to eat breakfast. "Wow Jeanette you look amazing" Eleanor said while sitting at the table. When Miss Miller turned around from the stove she hardy recognized Jeanette. "Oh dear Jeanette has Brittany been playing with your face, you don't look like yourself "Miss Miller said obviously shocked. "Thanks guys and yes Brittany did this" Jeanette said with a smile. When Brittany came down stair everyone look at her with their mouths dropped they could have sworn she was glowing. "Britt um what up with your fur, your glowing it looks beautiful." Eleanor said when she saw Brittany. "Oh don't know I just woke up and it was like this". Brittany said while making her way to the table. Jeanette was jealous Brittany was naturally beautiful and really didn't need makeup. Her on the other hand had to use everything in the book and some times that didn't work. Jeanette just shrugged it off. It's a new day for the new her and to get Alvin has hers.

After breakfast the girls walked to the bus stop to be greeted by the boys. As soon has Jeanette saw Alvin she could take her eyes off him." Wow Jeanette you look breathe taking" Simon said. "Thanks Simon" she said plainly still looking at Alvin. Alvin was too busy looking at Brittany to notice Jeanette. "Britt are you glowing you look awesome" Alvin said blushing. Brittany giggled "aww thanks Alvin". Jeanette got red with jealousy. Maybe he will notice at school she thought. A few minutes later the bus came and took them to school.

In class Jeanette had tried so many ways to get Alvin to notice her but every time she tries to go up to him he walks way to get to Brittany before she gets to him. While Jeanette was putting books in her locker when Alvin approach her. She was happy her face lit up. "Hey Alvin" she squealed with delight. "Hey jean you seen Brittany anywhere" he asked. Jeanette face dropped down into a frown with the mention of Brittany. "Oh no "she said in sadness. Alvin didn't hear the tone in her voice when he saw a blob of pink rush down the hallway. "Never mind I see her" he said as he rushed off in Brittany's direction. Jeanette was about to cry 'why wouldn't he notice her'. Then she thought of it BRITTANY. It because of HER. She had to get rid of her, but how?

After school the gang walked down the sidewalk to get home. "It a wonderful day huh Alvin?" Jeanette said trying to get attention. While Theodore, Eleanor and, Simon all looked confused at her. 'Why would she say that to Alvin of all people' they thought? 'Could she be developing a crush on him? No it can't be. Could it? "Yeah it is and since it such a nice day out Britt you wanna go to the park with me?" Everyone (expect Jeanette) wasn't that shocked that he asked Brittany to go the park with him. They all knew he had feeling for her and she had those same feeling it was only a matter of time. "Sure Alvin I would love to go" Brittany said smiling "great let get there before it gets too late out" he said as they began to walk away. Jeannette got mad she had to do something anything. So Jeanette purposely trip and fell down and cut her knee. "AHHH" she yelled from the pain. "Oh my god are you ok Jeanette" Simon said. I don't know it really hurts she said faking like it she was going to die any moment. "Ok we need to get her home now" Brittany said. Jeanette crack a small smile to see her plan working. "What about the park?" Alvin said "Alvin my sister is hurt I nee-"Brittany was cut off by Eleanor "It ok Britt we got it you can go". She said "well ok" she said while turn to direction of the park. Jeanette smile turn into a frown she had to think fast. "WAIT!" she called out. Everyone eyes were on her. "Umm you don't want to go to park it… looks like it about to rain soon". "Umm jean just a moment ago you just said it was a nice day" Brittany said confused. "Yeah that was then this is now I feel rain drops" everyone looked up at the sky and back to her "Umm there isn't a cloud in the sky" Alvin said to her equally confused as Brittany. "Well I feel rain drops so I wouldn't go if I were you" Jeannette said wishing that would change their minds. "Umm we will take our changes" Brittany said and she and Alvin walked off. Jeanette was about to cry and not just cause the pain of her cut, it was what could happen when they were at the park. She had to get rid of Brittany fast.


	2. What Going On?

At the park Alvin and Brittany were on the swings sitting next to each other. "So" Brittany began "you didn't ask he to the park for nothing something on your mind". He looked into her beautiful icy blue eyes and said. "Yeah something is on my mind it….. umm us" Brittany looked confused "what about us" she asked. Well I been thinking I know we fight a lot and argue over stupid stuff but Brittany under all that I have some really strong feeling for you". What are you trying to say Alvin Brittany asked? "What am trying to say is I….I love you". Brittany looked shock she always had feeling for Alvin she waiting for him to mature a little. "Oh Alvin I love you too I always wanted to tell you but we fight and argue a lot I just couldn't". She said. "Really?" He asked. She nodded and they stared to lean closer to each other. When their lips met they felt sparks shoot up from their bodies it was almost magical. The kiss was full of love and passion neither one wanted to let go after about 5 minutes of making out they pulled away. "Wow" was what all they could say. So does that make us a couple now Alvin asked with his infamous smile of his? Brittany giggled and kissed him again and said "what do you think?" "I think that a yes" he said has put there forehead together. As her response she gave him a long passionate kiss to seal the deal.

At miss milers Jeanette was in her room writing in her dairy, while everyone else were down stairs discussing what happen earlier today. "Something is up with Jeanette" Simon said a little worried. "I know what gotten into her" Theodore has said "I think I know guys" Eleanor said. "What" Simon and Theodore said at the same time. "I think she falling for Alvin" Eleanor said "WHAT" they said again the same time "hey think about it when she constantly looks at him, always asking him question, and that instant to day it pretty obvious Eleanor explained. Simon said nothing he just looked at the ground he loves Jeanette and she felt for his bother out of all people. Eleanor and Theodore felt bad for him they knew he had a thing for her. In Jeanette room she wrote in her dairy on how to get Alvin away from Brittany. 'Well nothing is working so maybe I can just tell him how I fell tomorrow' she thought.

An hour later went by and Brittany made it home from the park. She bust through her bed room that she shares with her sisters with a love struck face." Why are you so happy" Eleanor said with a grin on her face. "Oh nothing" Brittany said while walking to her bed. "Come Britt we know you better that what up" Jeanette said. "Umm ok well Alvin and I go out now" Brittany said with the biggest grin. Eleanor stared jumping up and down and hugged her sister. She knew Brittany always did love Alvin and now they are together. Jeanette just sat there in complete shock. How dare she? How dare he? Couldn't he see that I love him not Brittany? Jeanette thought. Her shock became sadness and anger. Just has she was about to yell at Brittany, Miss Miller called for dinner. 'Next time' she thought.

At the chipmunks house Simon became really depressed. How could she like Alvin why not me? I thought she kind of like me after all we are counterparts. Simon thought. Soon Alvin walked through the door on cloud nine. "What wrong Alvin?" Theodore said his older brother. "Oh nothing wrong Theo everything is absolutely right" Alvin said. "Speak for yourself" Simon said in a bitter tone. Alvin immediately snapped out of his trance. "Who put your panties in a bunch "Alvin said. Simon gave him a glare while Alvin stood confused. "What did I do?" Alvin asked. "You took Jeanette from me you knew I liked her and you did it just to see me miserable". Alvin then started busting out laughing. "What so funny?" Simon said confused and angry. "You really think I want Jeanette I got a woman" Alvin said wiping a tear from his eye. "So you don't like her and women what women?" Simon asked. "Oh I go out with Brittany now". Alvin said with a love struck face. "WHAT" Theodore and Simon said. "You heard me I asked her out". Alvin said with big grin. "Congrats" Theodore said and Simon said nothing. "Why did you think I stole Jeanette from you Si?" Alvin asked. Simon still said nothing. "Everyone think Jeanette likes you" Theodore spoke up. Alvin started to laughing again. "That ridiculous" he said between laughs he suddenly fell short then everyone where looking serious. "Umm are you serious" Alvin asked hoping it was all a big joke. No one answered. "Dude I don't like her I like Brittany maybe I will tell her straight". They both nodded and went down stairs for dinner.

The morning the boys were waiting for the girls at the bus stop. "Ok" Alvin started "when they get here I will tell Jeanette am not interested as gentle as possible". They Simon and Theodore both nodded and waited for the girls to come. A few minutes later the girls came and for so odd reason Brittany was glowing as bright as the sun. Alvin forgot what he was going to tell Jeanette he stood there in awe of the sight of Brittany. The whole time Alvin had his eyes fixed on Brittany. Jeanette was boiling at this point. What does a girl to do have to do? How am going to take her away from him? She thought. The bus came a few minutes later and took them to school. Jeanette was on her way to class when she saw her friend Kate making out with her other friend Sammy's boyfriend. Then Sammy came and saw and cried and runaway. Then she had the perfect idea of how she was going to get Alvin away from Brittany. Sure it was out of her nature to do something that horrible but to have Alvin it was worth it.

When Jeanette saw Alvin standing at his locker and saw Brittany taking to her cheerleading squad she knew it was the perfect time. She went up to Alvin took a deep breath and kiss him. Everybody turn to see the display in front of them. Brittany eyes were trying to hold back the tears she didn't like when people see her weak. When Jeanette pulled away she has a stratified smile on her face. Alvin stood there paralyzed with shock. He snapped out of when Brittany slapped on his cheek. "How could you?" she cried. "Brittany I didn't do-"he was cut off by Brittany. "Save it Alvin I don't want to hear it" Brittany yelled. She walked over to Jeanette and whispered in her ear "get ready for hell." With that said she stomped off. Alvin turned to Jeanette "WHAT WAS THAT?" he yelled. Jeanette didn't say anything she instantly regrets what she did, not to mention sacred of what Brittany might do. "WELL AM WAITING" Alvin yelled again. "Am sorry" she whispered before running away crying.

In Alvin class Simon and Brittany were in together. Brittany wouldn't even look at him let alone speak to him. Simon just gave him a death glare. A minute later something hit him in the back of the head. It was a note he open it and read it. 'Why would you do that not only did you lose Brittany but you lose me to- Simon'. Alvin felt really bad but it wasn't his fault. Jeanette kissed him. He wrote back I didn't do anything Jeanette kissed me I swear. When Simon read the note he was a little convince. Sure Alvin lies a lot but he almost near swears on anything and if he did he was telling the truth. But if Alvin telling the truth then he was positive that Jeanette likes Alvin and no way on getting her back. Just then a girl walked in with jet black hair with green eyes also wearing purple glasses, and wearing a purple dress that stops at her knees and wearing black pumps. When Simon first saw her she looked like an angle to him. She can be the perfect way to get over Jeanette. The teacher introduced her to the class. "Class this is Ashley she is new to are school, Ashley you can take a seat next to Simon Seville" the teacher said while pointing to Simon. Ashley made her way over to Simon and sat down. "Hi am Ashley Locket" she introduced herself. "Am Simon Seville nice to meet you" Simon said a little nervous. "Your cute" she said straight to the punch. "Thanks… you're n-not t-t-too ba-d yourself" Simon stuttered. Ashley giggled "thanks".


	3. How To Deal With It

As the day went on the news has spread that Alvin and Jeanette kissed. Brittany was getting frustrated with all the questions people were asking her. Some people she didn't even know came up to ask her about her personal problems. She was sick of it. Brittany hasn't seen Jeanette all day. She was relieved about that. She knew if she seen her she might as well be fist fighting. 'How could Jeanette do that? She is my sister. Well not anymore she dead to me'. Brittany thought.

At lunch Brittany, Eleanor and, Theodore were sitting at the lunch table talking about the incident that happen with Jeanette and Alvin. "How could she do that?" Eleanor asked. "I don't care about that little brat". Brittany said in a rather annoyed tone. "Brittany I don't think she a brat now" Eleanor said trying to defend her other sister. "She dead to me Eleanor" Brittany said getting frustrated again. "Now Brittany don't you think your being a bit harsh?" Eleanor asked. "Harsh? That little brat deserves it she broke me and Alvin up! I love him Ellie and look what she did" Brittany yelled. Eleanor just sighed. "Eleanor if she did that to Theodore you would be devastated and you know it" Brittany reason. Brittany was right if Jeanette kissed Theodore she would be upset and hurt. It only makes it worse to know that it was your own sister who bought you that pain Eleanor thought. Simon made to their table with his friend Ashley." Hey guys this is Ashley" he said as he introduced his new friend. Everyone greeted Ashley. Then Alvin came and sat down. Brittany still didn't look at him. Just to make things worse Jeanette came too. Brittany couldn't take it anymore she got up and left. Everyone's eyes were on Jeanette. Then Eleanor and Theodore went to catch up with Brittany. Jeanette eyes were filling with tears and she runaway.

Walking home from school was quite awkward, no one said anything. Brittany walked up in front the group so she wouldn't have to see Alvin or Jeanette. Jeanette walked in the back hanging her head. Eleanor spoke up to cut the tension. "So what everyone up to this Friday night?" No one said anything; so she decided to keep it going. "Well why don't we all go get smoothies?. Still no one said anything she decide it was useless.

At the chipmunk house Simon was watching TV and suddenly the phone ranged. "Hello?" he answered. It was Ashley. "Umm …sure I would love to go out some time" he responded over the phone. "Ok around seven sounds great bye" he said and hung up the phone. Simon could not believe he had a date tonight. He thought Ashley was really beautiful and a perfect way to get over Jeanette. Sure he still love Jeanette but she love his brother and it would cause much more drama and useless if he tried to win her back.

Alvin was in his room trying to find a way to get to Brittany back. After all it wasn't his fault that Jeanette as fallen for him. Sure he was the heartthrob of the chipmunks but he loved Brittany and still does. He would do anything for her and do anything to get her back in his arms. But what could he do, ugh this is so hard.

At home Jeanette was headed to the living room when she stopped and saw Brittany watching TV. Uh 'oh who knows what Brittany is going to do to me' Jeanette thought. Jeanette went into the living room and sat down. "Brittany" Jeanette began. Brittany glared "What do you want" she said coldly. I just wanted to say am sor-" Jeanette got cut off. "NO SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR STUPID APOLOGY NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!." Brittany yelled. Jeanette was about to cry but she didn't give up. She got in front of Brittany on her hands and knees and begs for forgiveness. "Please Brittany I know it was wrong I don't know what come over me please Brittany forgive me please". Brittany looked at her and took the drink that was beside her and poured it on Jeanette's head and walk away. Jeanette was crying in her hands. I guess hell begins now she thought while sobbing and headed to the bathroom to clean up. While on her way she sees Eleanor "hey Ellie" Jeanette greets. Eleanor didn't say anything she just stares at her sympathy and shook her head and kept on walking to her room. Jeanette tried to hold back the tears but failed. She lost both her sisters because for her stupid desires. What is there to do now? What can I do? She thought and walked to the bathroom to clean up.


	4. Needed Explainations

Alvin picked up his phone and dialed Brittany's number for the 50th time today. She had been ignoring him since the incident at school with Jeanette and him. Alvin knew Jeanette liked and total forgot to set her straight. How could he be so stupid?

At the Miller house Brittany was painting her nail with Eleanor and her iPod home turned all the way up. She haven't even notice the missed calls form Alvin, but that doesn't mean she wasn't avoiding him. "So what are you going to do about Alvin" Eleanor asked while dipping the brush back into the spring green nail polish. "What's there to do he cheated on me with my own sister….. I HATE HER!" Brittany shouted while dying her perfectly pink nail polished nails. Eleanor just shrugged her shoulder when she saw Brittany pink dazzled iPhone light up. "Umm Britt your cell". Brittany looked at her phone and saw Alvin's number; she scoffed and laid it down. Eleanor saw this and said. "Britt don't you think you should try and see what he has to say". "Why should I Ellie he really hurt me and that backstabbing lowdown sister of ours?" Brittany said looking down at her pink toes. "Yeah I know he …and she hurt you but don't you need some kind of closure and this maybe it, you don't want to regret it later" Eleanor said getting up and grabbing a magazine ad turning down the volume of the IPod home. Brittany looked back at her cell phone and sighed before answering it. "Hello?" Brittany said in a very dull voice. "Oh thank god Brittany you answered" Alvin said relief. "What do you want Alvin" "I want a chance to explain" "ok so talk" "not here meet me at the park in five" "ok bye" "bye". Once Brittany hung up she sighed deeply and turned to Eleanor. "Elle am going to the park to meet Alvin I will be back later". With that Brittany walked out the door and headed to the park.

At the park Alvin was sitting on the bench waiting for Brittany show up. Once Brittany showed up she sat on the bench next him. "Ok so talk" Brittany began." I just want to tell you that I didn't kiss her she kiss me I didn't even see it coming" Alvin said fully facing her now, he continued "I knew Jeanette like me but I didn't like her I always liked you and I still do". Brittany stared "you do?" Alvin nodded. Brittany looked god how could I not see it that Jeanette was falling for you, I mean the makeover, the following you around". Alvin sighed and put his arm around her "I guess we were both blind". So does this mean you forgive" Alvin asked. "I guess I go" Brittany answered. Alvin leaned over and kiss Brittany with passion, Brittany accept it without hesitation. When they pulled away Alvin said "am so happy were back together " Brittany looked at him "whoa ,whoa ,whoa who said were back together you could have push her off of you, we all know that Jeanette is not all that strong" Alvin sat up "but we kissed?" Brittany sat up to "that was a makeup kiss not a back together kiss, prove yourself to me that you could be a good and faithful boyfriend then were back together". Alvin smiled "I would do all that I can to prove myself to you Britt I love you." She embraced tightly and he hugged back. That got up and walked home.

Jeanette was walking down the sidewalk in deep thought._ What am I going to do? My sisters hate me, Alvin hates me. How could I be so cruel? Love. I did it for love. When I kiss him he didn't pull away that must mean something….right? Maybe he is hiding it. He likes me, he likes me not, HE LIKES ME I JUST KNOW IT. HE HAS TO._ Jeanette was snapped out of her thought when she ran into someone. "Simon?" Jeanette whispered and helped him up. "Sorry I didn't see you there" Jeanette apologized. "It's ok" Simon dusted himself off. "So where were you headed" Jeanette asked." Oh I got a date" Simon smiled. "A DATE! WITH WHO?" Jeanette examined. "Yeah a date with Ashley is that a problem?" Simon asked. "No it not a problem have fun" Jeanette mumbled. "Well ok see ya Jeanette" Simon said before running off to the movie theater. Jeanette just stood there back in her thoughts. _Why am I getting so mad that Simon has a date? Maybe it because it's with__** Ashley. **__I love Alvin not Simon, but Alvin with Brittany. Or is he?_ Jeanette grinned to herself and headed home.


	5. Expected and Unexpected

The next week at school went like a breeze for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Well expect Jeanette. Everywhere she went she saw Alvin all over Brittany. It wasn't fair, what did he see in her. Brittany is vain, self-centered, and total bitch at times. So what was it that Jeanette didn't have? Jeanette turned a corner and heard Alvin and Brittany talking. "So Brittany" Alvin began "do you want get an ice cream cone after school at the new ice cream pallor". "Sure Alvin I would love to go" Brittany smiled. "Well meet me at the front of school and well go" Alvin smiled back and walked off the other direction while Brittany walked to her locker. Jeanette was burning with envy. Yes she felt bad about what happen between her and Alvin, but that didn't stop her from still wanting her to be hers. She decided that she watching them on their date.

They day went on and Brittany meet up with Alvin in front of the school plan, unaware that someone was following them the whole time. When Alvin and Brittany got there they each got a chocolate ice cream and began eating. Jeanette didn't want to go in with the risk of getting seen. So she just hid in the bushes in front of the window where you can perfectly see and hear what they were talking about. Alvin looked up from his ice cream come. "Brittany I want to ask you something" Alvin said. "What is it" Brittany asked. "I know we kind of broke up last week but I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend again Britt, I love you and nobody else but you" Alvin said with sincere in his voice. Brittany smiled she did miss having as a boyfriend; She missed his kisses and hugs. Even though they saw each other every day but they haven't been intimate. "I love you too Alvin and yes I would love to be your girlfriend again" Alvin smiled and pulled out a little box out of his pocket." Brittany I want to be exclusive" Alvin said as he put the promise ring on her finger. As soon as she that happen they heard a ruffle in the bushes. When they looked they saw a familiar shoe and knew exactly what it was. They smirked at each other with the same idea in their heads. "Let's give her a show" Brittany leaned in and they kiss passionately.

Outside Jeanette was throwing a fit. Why would he give Brittany a promise ring? Why would they get back together while she is available? She got even madder and envious when they kiss. She started punching and kicking the bushes and throwing a temper tantrum. Not even aware that her sister stop kissing Alvin and started to record her fit. When Jeanette noticed some people were looking. She stopped and walked away like nothing happen. While walking down the sidewalk she saw her friend Megan walking across the street. "Hey Megan" Jeanette called out. Megan looked and cross the street to Jeanette side. "Hey Jean, why do you look so sad?" " I need to ask you something" Jeanette looking up at her. "Ok shoot' Meagan said. "What does Brittany have that I don't?" Jeanette asked in desperation. "Well I don't want to hurt your feeling" Meagan said looking at the ground. "It's ok I can take it" Jeanette said wanting to know what it was. "Well um no offence but she prettier than you, she has more confidence than you, she more popular than you and more people notice her more than you" Meagan said as gently as she possible. "I don't get it I got a makeover and she still prettier" Jeanette said on the verge of tears. "Yeah well the makeover it kind of played out, it just Brittany wears makeup but you can tell it doesn't hid her natural beauty not that you don't' have natural beauty" Meagan sighed." "Brittany has everything even Alvin" Jeanette said bitterly. "Oh yeah they make such a cute couple they are exactly alike" Meagan said oblivious to the change in Jeanette tone. Then it hit Jeanette she knew a perfect way of getting Alvin. Alvin liked Brittany because she was just like him, so if she acted more liked Brittany than that would sure enough it would get his attention proof. It's full proof. She grinned at her new plan and walked with Megan down the sidewalk.

Meanwhile Simon was at dinner with Ashley. He liked Ashley, she kind of reminded him of Jeanette but there was something different about her that he couldn't put his finger on. Ashley was explaining how easy it the biology test was. While Simon's mind keep drifting on topic. He missed Jeanette. Sure Ashley came in close second but nothing beats the original. "Simon? Simon?" Ashley said trying to get Simon's attention. "Uh what" Simon said snapping out of his thoughts. Were you even listening to me" Ashley said annoyed. "Yes" Simon lied. "No you weren't "Ashley giggled while Simon smiled. "So what's on your mind" Ashley asked. "Nothing" Simon said quickly not wanting to go into that subject." Oh come on you can tell me" Ashley smiled. "It nothing really" Simon said. "It that Jeanette girl huh?" Ashley frowned. Simon didn't say anything. "So you're thinking about her on our date!" Ashley raised her voice. Simon still didn't respond but was shocked from the change in tone in Ashley's voice. "Don't' you like me Simon, Don't you love me?!" Ashley asked getting closer and louder. Simon still looked shock how could he love her he only meet her last week or so. "I do _like_ you Ashley" Simon found his voice. "Then why are you thinking about _her?_" Ashley said 'her' like she had a bad taste in her mouth. "I don't know" Simon said quietly. "AFTER ALL SHE DID TO YOU, SHE BROKE YOUR HEART AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO THINK ABOUT HER ON OUR DATE!" Ashley raged at a scared Simon and causing a scene. Simon was stunned. He didn't ever think Ashley could lashed out on him liked that. Then Ashley did something Simon never expected. She came over and creased his cheek and look into his eyes. She suddenly slapped him hard throwing his glasses across the room. Everyone that watched was stunned. Ashley grabbed his shoulders and hugged him. "love me" she whispered in his ear.

The next day Jeanette skipped happily down her way to school still her plan in mind. As she entered the building she heard loud laughter. As she was walking down the hallway people were laughing and pointing _AT HER!_ She didn't have a clue why. Suddenly Meagan ran up to her and dragged her in the girl's restroom. She handed Jeanette her phone and push play. It was a video of Jeanette's temper tantrum. The video was called: _Jeanette Miller's hissy fit._ Jeanette eyes widen and horror struck as she watch herself roll on the ground. She read the description: _ Brittany and Eleanor Miller sister's Jeanette Miller (The Chipettes) throws first ever temper tantrum all because she can't have Alvin Seville from Alvin and the chipmunks._ Jeanette eyes grew even wider when she saw the number of views: almost 6 million. When the video was over she handed the phone back to Megan. Jeanette had tears in her eyes. She became the laughing stock of the school. Some girls enter the restroom and once they saw Jeanette the laugher came. Jeanette ran out the restroom and sat in the corner and cried her eyes out. She looked up for a moment and saw he 2 sisters and friends with Ashley looking down at her. "Enjoying hell bitch" Brittany said and laughed along with Alvin and Ashley. While Theodore, Eleanor and Simon just shook their head at her and walked away. Leaving Jeanette alone and cry to herself.


End file.
